Murder of The Night
by Missy'sTales
Summary: Murders happen all the time because some gun-loving saddo idiots kill. But the Doctor finds that this one in Australia is quite interesting. (I do not own Doctor Who, because if I did, my stories would become actual episodes and official books.) ABANDONED DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS. I WILL BE HAPPY TO HAND OVER THE STORY TO ANY WILLING WRITERS.


**A/N: I haven't forgotten my other Doctor Who Story, but I want to do something about a murder and set something in Australia.**

CHAPTER 1: AN ALIEN MYSTERY

Just a day ago, DI Everett would have said that a murder mystery was easy to solve if you watched or read Poirot and Miss Marple. But now, this _was incredibly_ hard. No trace, not even seen by the other people that lived in the building. She tried the CCTV, but it was erased. She tried the security systems. Everything was erased. The whole day's records in fact. She tried for fingerprints, but the dust on the CCTV cameras hadn't been shuffled at all. If she had lived in an earlier time period, she would have said it was witchcraft. But now in 2037, she would be sent to psychiatrist, not for the common mental illnesses like depression or anxiety, but for something-not-right-in-the-head if she accused anyone of that. And to add more the shame, the murder happened in the same suburb of Sydney that she worked in. Kogarah. 'The Place of Reeds' in the local Aboriginal language. It happened a two or three streets away from Montgomery Street, where the Police worked. She now had a lot of the population and some journalists to answer to.

Diana Jane Elizabeth Everett checked the desk clock in her office. 10:30 PM. She had to get home.

THE NEXT DAY

'Mornin' Jack,' she said gloomily to DS Kasey.

'Mornin' Di,' he replied heavily. 'Crime scene, I guess?'

'Yup, get some other police officers, I want this case cracked,' Diana Jane replied in a very authoritative voice and turned away.

'Yes, ma'am!'

'_Shut up_,'

'Yes, ma'am!'

'Okay, come on, Kasey,' she said.

This time Kasey knew that she meant it seriously and shut up.

AT CRIME SCENE

The crime scene was a studio apartment with a TV, a couch a single bed, a kitchen, a small glass table / bookshelf and an attached bathroom. Small traces of blood, but no weapon marks that show that the weapon existed and was from Earth. From Earth. Could it be-? No. Australia didn't have any big bad alien contact after the metal men back in 2014. But Australia is one of the safest places on the planet: these sort of things SHOULD not happen. And yet, it did.

'Take the books as evidence, and the laptop; at least we can see if the victim, was having any contact,' DI Everett said.

An hour later, they left the apartment with no evidence except for the books and the computer.

AT POLICE STATION

Upon reaching the police station, the inspector asked forensic scientist Gwen Lawrence to identify the weapon used. Thirty minutes later Gwen returned with the answer 'the weapon, the mark, it's nowhere! There is no mark! Well, except for the light tinge of pink in the neck. But that is just like blood staining the skin,'

'Have you searched thoroughly?' Diana Jane raised her eyebrow.

'_Yes,'_ Gwen insisted.

'Then I am worried indeed,'

At that moment, there was wind and papers flying with a noise of loud engines. Di turned instantly to find a blue box parked. Gwen looked flustered.

'What the-?' was all that seemed to pass through her vocal chords.

Out of the blue box, clearly a Police Box from the 60's, came a man in a pink bowtie and a yellow jacket. He came out and said 'Not where I want to go – ugh!' the stranger went in and started to close the door.

Diana Jane ran and blocked the door from shutting. 'I am DI Everett and I wish to speak to you!'

'What have I got to do with the police?' the stranger said, his voice going sightly squeaky.

'Everything,' she replied.

'Alright, I'm getting out. AMY!' he called out into the box.

Gwen and Diana Jane's expression was truly priceless. 'Why is he shouting into the box? Why are you shouting into the box?' asked Gwen.

Then came a young female voice, possibly Amy. 'Doctor, what is it now?'

Diana Jane's expression was all 'what the-?'

Then the stranger exited the box, saying, 'Hello, I'm the Doctor.'

'Doctor who?'

'Just the Doctor. Actually no, ask me the question again, I like it when people ask that.'

A confused Gwen said, 'You're mad. We're trying to solve a murder, so get out of here!'

Then a young woman with flaming red hair exited the blue box. 'Rory!' she called into the box. This confused the two women even more.

Then a male voice said, 'Oh, no!'

Then the girl said, 'Hi, I'm Amy,'

'Scottish,' said Diana Jane.

The Doctor then said, 'Amy, DI Everett, Ms Everett, Amy Pond,'

'Call me Diana Jane,' she said cautiously and shook her hand with the Doctor and Amy.

Then, when a man came out of the box, the Doctor said, 'Brand new Mr Pond –'

'Um – Amy's actually brand new Mrs Williams,' said the man, but the Doctor took no notice.

'This is Diana and Di – '

'Diana Jane.' She said firmly.

'I had a friend Sarah Jane, and no one could call her Sarah, but anyway, Diana Jane, this is Rory Pond.'

'Rory _Williams_,' Rory persisted, but the Doctor took no notice of him.

Diana Jane said, 'This is Dr Gwen Lawrence, and she is a forensic scientist.'

Gwen went up to them and said, ''Ello mates,'

'Hang on Doctor, where on Earth, sorry, where in the UNIVERSE are we?' Rory asked.

Gwen quickly answered, 'You are in St George Police Station in Kogarah, New South Wales, Australia. _Somewhere where trouble like this murder doesn't occur very often_.' Gwen whispered the last sentence to herself.

The Doctor then said, 'Australia, ha, never been to Australia in my 907 years,' to which Gwen got angry.

'That is a very offensive statement, you know! Not that you _can_ be 907,' she added curtly. 'You look barely out of high school!'

'Sorry, but seeing as I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, which is in the constellation of Kasterborous, 907 is kind of equal to a middle aged man, and well, I was lucky enough to regenerate into a young looking guy ...' His voice trailed off to spot the file. 'Can I read that?'

'Yes, but it should be our little secret. Tell your two friends, but no one else. Is that a deal?' Gwen said and shared a glance with the DI. After nodding to her she continued, 'If you and your gang have travelled the universe, then you might be able to help us. We HAVE to use ANY help we can get.'

'Now this is interesting, (and I love interesting things) so I am ready to solve this case.'

'Thankyou,' said Diana Jane.


End file.
